Sea Domain
Sea Domain Servants of those who control the waves and tides, as well as the beasts who dwell within the depths of the sea draw power from this domain. Trickery Domain Spells Bonus Cantrips You know the cantrip Shape Water if you do not already know it. Wrath of the Waves Also at 1st level, you can torrentuously rebuke attackers. When a creature within 5 feet of you, that you can see, hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to blast them with frigid water. The creature takes 2d6 cold damage on a failed Dexterity saving throw and is pushed back 10 feet, and half as much damage (and is not pushed) on a successful one. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Bonus Proficiency Also starting at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Tridents and Nets. You gain proficiency in either Athletics or Nature. Priest of the Sea At 1st level, you gain a swimming speed equal to your base walking speed while wearing medium or light armor or while unarmored. Channel Divinity: Torrential Wrath Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to wield the power of the waves with unchecked ferocity. As an action, you present your holy symbol and invoke the name of your deity causing a forceful 10-foot-high wave of water to erupt in a 30ft-radius circle around you, pushing all creatures smaller than Huge 10 ft away from you. Additionally, up to 3 hostile creatures of your choice within 30 feet of you must make a Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes cold damage equal to 2d10 + your cleric level and are knocked prone on a failed saving throw, and half as much damage on a successful one. A creature that has at least half cover from you is not affected. Marine Whisperer At 6th level, as an action you may attempt to charm a marine creature such as a Water Elemental, Beast, Dragon with the water subtype, Magical Beast or Monstrosity with an Intelligence score less than or equal to your cleric level. The target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or is charmed by you for 1 hour or until you or an ally damages the creature. While the creature is charmed, it may obey reasonable commands and is friendly to you and creatures you designate. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once). Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with divine energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 cold damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Seaborne At 17th level, you have can breathe water as well as air. Your swim speed increases by 15 feet. When you use your Torrential Wrath feature, the effect's radius is extended to 60 feet, the wave is 20 feet tall and the distance creatures are pushed back increases to 15 feet. Huge creatures can now be pushed and knocked prone by this feature.